


Everything Will Change

by MorinoAthame



Series: Random Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lullabies, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoAthame/pseuds/MorinoAthame
Summary: After Sam fell into the pit, Dean fell apart and into a bottle. Castiel takes it upon himself to distract the hunter from his grief, show him there's something to live for.  Meanwhile, Crowley still has possession of Bobby's soul but keeps hanging around for no reason Bobby can figure out.





	Everything Will Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lioness78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lioness78/gifts).



> Wrote this for a friend. She wanted Baby!Sam, the specified pairings, and the song 'In My Veins.' There was a set minimum number of words, too, but damned if I remember what it was. I know I bypassed it by quite a bit.

Dean was slumped against the bar nursing the strongest drink he’d been able to think of. After the shit show of an apocalypse, after seeing Cas explode and Bobby die… watching Sam… watching Sam…

He tossed back his drink and motioned for another.

_**NOTHING GOES AS PLANNED** _

Four drinks later, he stumbled out of the bar, grumbling about asshat bartenders and uneven ground alike. He had to pause, blink and look around. Where was his car? He was pretty sure he’d left it around there somewhere.

Dean wobbled and stumbled along, trying to remember. Where the fuck was his car?

He took another step, losing his balance and falling against the nearest vehicle parked along the street. Dean stared at it a moment before realizing it was Bobby’s. Then he remembered he’d not driven the Impala, not ready to spend much time in or around his Baby.

The young hunter dug his keys out, fumbling them in shaky hands. They clattered with a dull thud and jingle. The world spun around him and his stomach rolled as he bent over to pick them up only for another hand to get there first. Dean stood, blinking his blurry eyes. “Cas?” He slurred.

The angel didn’t comment, unlocking the car door then shuffling Dean inside. He urged the hunter over to the passenger seat and Dean frowned. Was Cas planning to drive?

But Cas didn’t start the car after sticking the key in the ignition. The angel instead turned to face him. From what he could tell, Cas was frowning. Dean was starting to see two of his friend, so he couldn’t be quite sure.

Dean reached up to rub his eyes. Then he tried to focus on the angel again. He was able to long enough to see the concern in Castiel’s eyes. “Cas…” Dean’s voice cracked.

_**EVERYTHING WILL BREAK** _

The hunter felt moisture on his cheek and reached up to touch, staring at his fingers. Tears?

Arms wrapped around him suddenly, pulling him in and holding him close. Fingers threaded through his hair and Cas’ soft voice murmured into his ear, soothing, comforting.

For the first time since Sam fell into the pit, Dean felt safe, safe enough to let all that had happened really register, sink in. He wound his arms around Castiel and clutched at the trench coat tight enough his knuckles turned white and his fingers ached, or would have if he wasn’t drunk and falling apart in Cas’ arms.

Dean sobbed, painful and ugly. Tears soaked into Castiel’s shoulder, but neither of them seemed to notice or care. Dean was too focused on Sam, on moments they’d shared, fights and laughs and tears. All the times they’d been torn apart but somehow against all odds, against even death, they found each other again.

This time… This time there was no coming back. He’d never see his brother again.

 _**PEOPLE SAY GOODBYE** _  
_**IN THEIR OWN SPECIAL WAY** _

Sam would never be there to be rational, to keep Dean’s ass out of the fire. They’d never share little jokes or keep one another from falling into despair by forcing smiles, telling each other everything would be alright. A new day would come, and things would be getter. Of course, they never did. Sam would never help him pretend again.

 _**ALL THAT YOU RELY ON** _  
_**AND ALL THAT YOU CAN FAKE** _  
_**WILL LEAVE YOU IN THE MORNING** _  
_**BUT FIND YOU IN THE DAY** _

When he’d cried himself out, or at least enough he could be eased back without protest in his seat, Cas did so. The angel then got them back to Bobby’s, car and all. Dean’s stomach protested and he fumbled with the door, barely getting it open before throwing up acid and soured liquor, there nothing else but in his stomach.

Even drunk, the taste was foul and he knew in the back of his mind the taste in the morning would be worse. He wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt before attempting to get out of the car. Cas was there to help, going so far as to swing Dean up into his arms, and that shouldn’t have been so hot, especially in the state Dean was and because of the reason for it.

He’d not had a chance to give Castiel much thought, consumed as he was by the loss of Sam. And he suddenly felt horrible. Cas had been gone then back so fast, his death hadn’t seemed so important.

The ‘what if’ slammed into him. What if Cas hadn’t come back, if Bobby hadn’t come back? Dean would have been _completely_ alone in the world. Bobby’s soul would have been in Hell and Cas’... Cas would have ceased to exist, wouldn’t he?

The hunter was vaguely aware of Cas carrying him inside and up to bed. He’d pressed his face into Castiel’s neck and clutched tightly to the angel’s shoulders. And when Cas moved to lower him down, he refused to go, shaking his head and whimpering into Cas’ neck.

Dean felt Cas shift and them lower as Cas sat and Dean came to rest on his lap. Castiel’s fingers threaded through the hair on the back of his head, fingertips playing soothingly along the hairline above his neck. The angel’s voice again murmured in his ear. The sound was soothing, and Dean realized the words were Enochian.

He wanted to hear more of it, but he wanted more of a distraction, too. If not for the alcohol in his blood, he probably never would have been so reckless, risk so much, but Dean could think of only one thing as distracting to him as booze. That he’d wanted to do it for months, that they’d been dancing around it almost from the beginning, urged him on.

His lips were tentative at first, pressing lightly to Castiel’s skin. The angel stiffened for a moment, a second but no more. Then, suddenly, Cas moved. He stood fluidly and spun around, gently pressing Dean down to the bed.

Knowing he’d pushed too far, Dean didn’t fight him. He closed his eyes and turned his face away, only for his eyes to open wide when gentle fingers turned his head and dry lips pressed down on his own.

Castiel was obviously inexperienced, but he seemed determined. His hand cupped the hunter’s cheek, shifting his mouth over Dean’s lax lips. He began to pull away after a moment, and Dean quickly reached up, put a hand deep in Cas’ hair and slotted their mouths together more fully.

The angel made a small sound, either of shock or pleasure, or both, and Dean took the chance to deepen the kiss, lick his way into Cas’ mouth and lose himself to the kiss.

 _**OH YOU’RE IN MY VEINS** _  
_**AND I CANNOT GET YOU OUT** _

Things escalated quickly from there. It was a blur of pleasure, consuming and satisfying, and for a time, Dean forgot everything but the two of them, in that moment.

 _**OH YOU’RE ALL I TASTE** _  
_**AT NIGHT INSIDE OF MY MOUTH** _

Dean fell asleep, sated and content for the first time in what felt like forever. He felt safe in Castiel’s arms, and for a moment, it felt like things would be alright.

When he woke the next morning, Castiel was gone. Dean felt cold inside as he got himself to the bathroom to brush his teeth and scrape his tongue. The taste in his mouth was horrible, and he was a bit horrified by the way it must have tasted the night before, between the booze and having been sick in the driveway.

Staring in the mirror after, he saw marks on his neck and chest, bruises on his arms shaped like fingertips, and he knew there were matching ones on other places of his body. He hadn’t dreamed the encounter with the angel.

 _**OH YOU RUN AWAY** _  
_**CAUSE I AM NOT WHAT YOU FOUND** _

Dean reminded himself that Cas probably didn’t know he shouldn’t disappear. But everything had been new for Cas. Maybe he’d been overwhelmed, or even ashamed for having lain with a man; sodomy and all that, even if they’d not gotten to full penetration.

Sighing, Dean started the shower. He’d deal once he was cleaned up and shaved. Maybe he’d try to eat a bit of breakfast, too.

***

Dean wasn’t the only one having a hard time. Bobby had lost a son, was losing the other, and he had no idea what to do. These sorts of things were delicate, and Bobby was not a delicate man. He’d been grateful to see Castiel looking after Dean.

On top of all that was the matter of his soul. Crowley had yet to return it, and though the demon had been around plenty, he avoided the topic. In fact, Bobby wasn’t sure _why_ the king of the crossroads kept showing up, or why he didn’t care the demon was coming and going as he pleased.

Speak of the devil. Bobby turned from the cooking stove where he was making breakfast to face Crowley. He was brought up short to see the demon carrying a young boy, no more than a year or so old, going by the child’s size. He was only guessing it was a boy by the clothes the kid wore. The child’s face was pressed into Crowley’s chest completely.

_**EVERYTHING WILL CHANGE** _

“I’m not sure I want to know why you have a kid,” Bobby eyed Crowley, blindly twisting the gas to the stove burner off.

The boy reacted to his voice, looking over at him with wide eyed curiosity. That face had trouble written over it, if he was any judge.

“I have been working on a little something. _This_ was not what I had in mind, and I’m hoping this state is temporary,” the demon answered, without really answering anything at all.

_**NOTHIN’ STAYS THE SAME** _

“That doesn’t tell me a damn thing,” he groused.

“Language, Robert. This is a young impressionable mind, after all.” Crowley smirked at him. “Where’s Squirrel? _This_ ,” he motioned to the kid with his free hand, “is for him.”

Bobby blinked at that. “You got _Dean_ a baby,” he said slowly. “ _Why_?” What the hell was the demon up to now?

_**AND NOBODY HERE’S PERFECT** _

Bobby got his answer, but not from Crowley. Dean had just come into the room. His gasp drew Bobby’s attention, and he watched several emotions pass on the younger man’s face before he stalked toward Crowley. “Sammy?” He breathed out, and Bobby was taken aback.

The toddler watched Dean in curiosity before reaching out to him. Dean took him immediately, holding him close and kissing his head. “What’s going on?” He asked Crowley.

“It was the only way I could get him out.” Crowley shrugged, like it was no big deal. He was playing it off, which didn’t seem at all in character.

Dean gave a nod, eyes back on Sam. “Why?” He asked, voice a little broken.

“It seemed like a thing to do? Does it really matter? You have him back, and I think, within a year, he’ll be the same old Moose again.”

“What’s the catch, what’s it cost me, cost us?” Dean eyed Crowley in suspicion.

The demon glanced at Bobby, eyes lingering a moment, then he shrugged. “There is none. Consider it a thank you. World’s saved, and I happen to like this world, quite a bit.”

Bobby sensed there was more to it, and from the narrowed stare Dean was giving the demon, he did, too.

_**OH BUT EVERYONE’S TO BLAME** _

Before either of them could try for more answers, Castiel was suddenly there, in the small distance that separated Dean from the demon. His gaze was hostile, but he made no move against Crowley.

Dean visibly relaxed, and his body shifted closer to the angel without him moving his feet. Immediately, Castiel had his arm around Dean’s shoulder, pulling him that much closer, tucking the hunter up against his side.

Castiel always protected the boys, but the way Dean moved his head toward the angel… and were those hickies? Usually, he’d assume Dean picked a girl up at the bar, but…

The angel leaned his head in, touching his temple to Dean’s and giving a soft, besotted smile.

Well, things really were getting interesting.

 _**ALL THAT YOU RELY ON** _  
_**AND ALL THAT YOU CAN SAVE** _

“My work here is done. I’ll be back later, Robert. I believe there are things we must discuss.”

Bobby nodded, and the demon was gone before he even had a chance to speak, if he had even wanted to. He shook his head and went back to making breakfast.

There were plenty of questions that needed answered yet, but until the demon returned, all they could do was wait on them.

 _**WILL LEAVE YOU IN THE MORNING** _  
_**AND FIND YOU IN THE DAY** _

It was almost dark by the time Crowley did return. Dean and Castiel were out shopping for little Sam, who was indeed who Crowley said he was. Castiel had confirmed it. So Bobby was busy in his den, working and having some rotgut.

“You should drink better alcohol, luv,” was how Crowley announced his presence.

Bobby looked up from the Japanese tome he was reading and watched the demon skirt around the devil’s traps in the room. He needn’t have bothered. Bobby had yet to fix where they’d been broken the last time Crowley had been caught in them.

_**OH YOU’RE IN MY VEINS** _

“Ready to talk or are you going to avoid it, like you always do?” Bobby sat back as he scrutinized Crowley.

_**AND I CANNOT GET YOU OUT** _

“I have something for you, first.” The demon sat and expensive bottle of Scotch on the desk as he came to stand by Bobby.

Bobby reached out for it but found himself spun to face Crowley, who was suddenly kissing him, deeply.

 _**OH YOU’RE ALL I TASTE** _  
_**AT NIGHT INSIDE OF MY MOUTH** _

They kissed for several minutes, Bobby unable to convince himself to stop. He found himself leaning in, more than simply active in the kiss.

Crowley’s mouth was soft and very talented. Bobby might deny he enjoyed their first kiss, the one at their deal, but the truth was, he found himself replaying it at times. He was certainly desperate, or just a fool, if kissing a demon was his fantasy, or worse yet, just a small part of his fantasy.

Finally, he needed more air. He jerked away, sucking in deep lungfuls of it. With nervous energy, he stood and to pace away from Crowley. He needed some space to think.

 _**OH YOU RUN AWAY** _  
_**CAUSE I AM NOT WHAT YOU FOUND** _

He noticed something felt different. He looked down, seeing the contract visible on his skin again, but the words were fading and sliding away. He blinked and looked up at the demon.

“I did promise. I hadn’t forgotten. I just needed a little extra juice to help with Moose,” Crowley answered the unasked question. “That’s the only reason, I promised. I didn’t actually want to give it back.”

Bobby snorted. “Of course you didn’t. What demon wouldn’t want to pull a double cross? So why are you? Really? It has nothing to do with any promise.”

 _**OH YOU’RE IN MY VEINS** _  
_**AND I CANNOT GET YOU OUT** _

“Actually, it does.” Two glasses appeared by the Scotch and Crowley poured them both three fingers of it. “For the same reason I want to keep it, I’m returning it to you.” He walked over, stopping a couple feet away and holding out one tumbler.

Bobby watched him a moment then accepted it. He had to admit, it was some smooth Scotch. He could see its appeal. “So, why? What’s so great about my soul?”

Without missing a beat, Crowley answered, “It’s yours.” He stepped closer to Bobby.

 _**NO I CANNOT GET YOU OUT** _  
_**NO I CANNOT GET YOU OUT** _

The hunter stared at him, not sure what to say.

“Stubborn, strong, confident, sentimental, reliable, versatile, passionate, tender, warm, supportive, wise… Having your soul was also the only way I was sure you’d always be mine.”

Bobby swallowed thickly, it hard to work his throat in that moment. “Laying it on a bit thick, aren’t you?” He finally spoke, a bit hoarse. “Seems awfully kind and honest for a demon.”

Crowley reached up with his free hand to cup Bobby’s cheek. “I may be a demon now, but I was born a man; a wretched man admittedly, but I still have human emotions, human desires.”

Bobby downed the last of his Scotch and dropped the heavy tumbler on a nearby stack of books. He surged forward, hands wrapping around the sides of the demon’s head and pulling him in for another kiss. Desire? Desire Bobby could understand, and he’d not shared it with anyone in far too long.

 _**OH NO I CANNOT GET YOU OUT** _  
_**NO I CANNOT GET YOU OUT** _  
_**EVERYTHING IS DARK** _  
_**IT’S MORE THAN YOU CAN TAKE** _

Crowley’s arms quickly wound around him. Where the demon’s drink went was of no interest to Bobby. He cared only for the kiss, for the fire quickly building in his blood. With all that had happened recently, he deserved something for himself, and what he wanted was Crowley. To hell with all the reasons he shouldn’t.

The moment was broken by the roar of the Impala’s engine and the noise of Castiel and Dean entering the house with bags, and a fussy baby.

 _**EVERYTHING IS DARK** _  
_**IT’S MORE THAN YOU CAN TAKE** _

Dean came into the room, dropping bags from one hand and marching over to them with Sam in his other arm. He eyed them and the way they were standing, likely the way their mouths were flushed and moist and their messy hair, but he didn’t comment on any of that. He had other things on his mind. “I forgot what a brat he was at this age. You can take him for awhile.”

Sam was put into Bobby’s arms and then Dean picked the bags up and pulled Castiel upstairs.

“Looks like we get to babysit,” Crowley commented with a sigh.

“Not forever.” Bobby smirked. “Let’s get him settled, fed, and put down, then we can get back to other things.”

_**BUT YOU CATCH A GLIMPSE OF SUNLIGHT** _

“Devious, I left that off the list. Clever and devious.” Crowley grinned, leaning in to kiss Bobby.

Seeing to Sam was easier said than done. He could be quite the stinker. When they couldn’t get him to doze off, they had to resort to a lullaby.

Crowley’s voice was soft and rich as he began to sing.

 _~Seóthín, seóthó, mo stóirín, mo_ leanbh _,_  
_Mo_ sheoid _gan_ chealg _, mo_ chuid _den_ tsaol _mhór._  
_Seóthín, seóthó, nach mór é a taithneamh,_  
_Mo stóirín ina leaba, ‘na chodladh gan brón._  
_A_ leanbh _mo chléibh, go n-éiri do_ chodladh _leat,_  
_Séan_ agus sonas _a choice ‘do_ chomhair _._  
_Seo beannacht Mhic Dé agus téagar a Bhuime leat._  
_Téir a_ chodladh _gan bíogadh go ló._  
  
_Ar_ mhullach _a tSí tá síoga_ geala _,_  
_Fá chaoinré an_ earraigh _ag_ imirt _a spóirt_  
_Seo_ iad aniar chun glaoch _ar mo_ leanbh  
_Le_ mian _é a_ tharraing isteach sa _Lios Mór._  
Goirm _thú, a chroí! Ní_ bhfaighidh _said do_ mhealladh  
_Le brí a_ gcleas _, ná le_ binneas _a_ gceol _._  
_Tá mise led’_ thaobh _ag guí ort_ na mbeannacht _,_  
_Seóthín, a_ leanbh _, ní_ imeoidh _tú_ leo _._  
  
_Os_ comhair _mo_ lao _go míochair ceanúil,_  
_Tá dílroisc_ aingeal _ag_ faire _ina_ threo _,_  
_Le mórghrá_ dian _á’_ iarraidh chun bealaigh  
_Mar_ b’aoibhne _Flaithis dá_ rachadh _sé_ leo _._  
_A stór mo chroí,_ luigh siar i _do_ leaba _,_  
_Le_ taobh _do_ mhama _is ea_ fhanfair _go fóill._  
_Ní mór_ liom _ag Día mo_ shiamsa _‘gus_ m’aiteas _,_  
_Mo ríocht ar_ talamh i dteannta _mo bhróid.~_

The little boy was drowsy eyed and yawning, but stubborn to the last. He shifted and made a soft unhappy sound, fighting sleep.

“Stubborn little… One more mini-Moose, then you’re getting tucked in.” Crowley poked Sam lightly on the end of the nose. “You can help,” He spoke to Bobby.

“Better be English then.” Bobby wasn’t certain the exact language Crowley had been using, but it sounded Celtic or Gaelic or something of the sort.

“Because that’s the only language you know.” The demon rolled his eyes.

Bobby grunted and started to sing one that had worked when Sam was a few years older.

 _~Lullaby and good night,_  
_With pink roses bedight._  
_With lilies o’er spread,_  
_Is my baby’s sweet head.~_

Crowley soon joined in as well.

 _~Lay thee down now and rest,_  
_May thy slumber be blessed._  
_Lay thee down now and rest,_  
_May thy slumber be blessed._

 _Lullaby and good night,_  
_You’re your mother’s delight._  
_Shining angels beside,_  
_My darling abide._

 _Soft and warm is your bed,_  
_Close your eyes and rest your head.br/ > Soft and warm is your bed,_  
_Close your eyes and rest your head._

 _Sleepyhead, close your eyes,_  
_Mother’s right here beside you_  
_I’ll protect you from harm,_  
_You will wake in my arms._

 _Guardian angels are near,_  
_So sleep on with no fear._  
_Guardian angels are near,_  
_So sleep on with no fear.~_

This time, Sam was out like a light, and the men were able to tuck him into a clothes basket until there was something better. Crowley would get something if they boys hadn’t, the demon promised.

Bobby looked down at Sam, making sure, on last time, he was alright before giving his attention back to Crowley.

 _**SHININ’ SHININ’, DOWN ON YOUR FACE** _  
_**YOUR FACE, OH YOUR FACE** _

The demon pulled him down on the nearby sofa, kissing him again. Bobby surrendered to it, basked in it even. Crowley really knew what he was doing.

 _**OH YOU’RE IN MY VEINS** _  
_**AND I CANNOT GET YOU OUT** _  
_**OH YOU’RE ALL I TASTE** _  
_**AT NIGHT INSIDE OF MY MOUTH** _  
_**OH YOU RUN AWAY** _  
_**CAUSE I AM NOT WHAT YOU FOUND** _  
_**OH YOU’RE IN MY VEINS** _  
_**AND I CANNOT GET YOU OUT** _

Upstairs, Dean, like Bobby, was feeling wanted and happy. Castiel had come back, had been pleased to help with Sam, and he’d promised to always do both. For the first time in what felt like forever, as Dean curled up against Cas’ chest, Dean thought that maybe tomorrow would be alright, things would continue to get better.

 _**NO I CANNOT GET YOU OUT** _  
_**NO I CANNOT GET YOU OUT** _  
_**NO I CANNOT GET YOU.** _

\-----

Seóthín, seóthó, my treasure, my child,  
My jewel with no flaw, my own in the great world.  
Seóthín, seóthó, isn’t it a great pleasure,  
My little treasure in his bed, asleep without sadness.<

Child of my bosom, have a good sleep,  
Good fortune and happiness be yours forever.  
This is the son of God’s blessing and the comfort of his mother for you.  
Go to sleep without stirring ‘til day.

On top of the fairy hill are bright fairies  
Under a soft, spring moon playing and sporting.  
Here they are from the west to call for my child  
Wishing to draw him into the great ringfort.  
I call you, my heart! They won’t entice you  
With the strength of their tricks or the sweetness of their music.  
I am at your side, blessing you,  
Seóthín, child, you won’t leave with them.

In front of my calf [child] with loving tenderness  
The kind eyes of angels are watching over him  
With intense great love wanting him to go their way  
Because Heaven would be more delightful if he went with them.  
Treasure of my heart, lie back in your bed,  
By your mommy’s side you will stay a while yet.  
I’m grateful to God for my amusement and my pleasure,  
My kingdom on earth with my pride and joy.

**Author's Note:**

> The Celtic lullaby I got from Suantraighe, A Collection of Celtic Lullabies by Caera. The lyrics are copied from the site. I highly recommend the album. The song in question is _'Súantraí (Seóthín Seóthó) [Lullaby (Shoheen Shoho)]'_. The song is actually Irish, not Scottish as I would have preferred, but I liked it enough to use it anyway. 
> 
> For more information on the album and to hear the song, go here: https://caera.bandcamp.com/album/suantraighe-a-collection-of-celtic-lullabies . The track is #6.


End file.
